


Only We Know

by synoct



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dating, M/M, Secret love, backstreet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synoct/pseuds/synoct
Summary: as celebrities, Minhyun and Jaehwan can't openly show their relationship. they have to hide their feelings deep inside their heart, instead. nevertheless, they are grateful enough to have each other side by side. what others see, it doesn't matter. what's matter is the trust they have for each other.





	Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> the first fic that i made with a new theme.  
> i've got much inspiration and prompts to make this fic from @chanie. thx chanie :)
> 
> i know my vocabularies of english is very limited but i tried my best to deliver the story smoothly.  
> i hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> *i'm sorry if there are any mistakes

 

"Jaehwan ah, are you ready?" Minhyun holds the door handle and opens Jaehwan's room's door. Jaehwan just used his hat and mask. Then he inserts his wallet and phone inside his pants pockets. 

 

"Are you going on a date tonight?" Sungwoon who is watching tv on the living room asked. Minhyun turns his head and gives a smile and nods as a "yes"

"Good then. At least there is a place where you two dating other than Jaehwan's room" Sungwoon chuckled. 

"Aahh hyung!" Minhyun embarrassed.

 

Not long after, Jaehwan waiting for Minhyun in the car. Jaehwan went to the car first and Minhyun would catch him up another 10 minutes. That's the way they hide their relationship from the media. Even though Minhyun asked the younger to go outside together, Jaehwan insisted Minhyun should catching him up after 10 minutes and the older couldn't change Jaehwan's mind. He chose to give up.

 

Inside the black sedan with his manager, Jaehwan waiting patiently. Minhyun opens the door hurriedly and lets himself goes inside the car. Afraid someone would see him. They're heading to a restaurant in Namsan tower. Minhyun already booked a table there for two persons. They will be served at 11 pm. The restaurant opens till 2 am. 

 

Jaehwan gets used to lives like this for the past year. He has to hide his relationship not only from the media but also from their agency. Their managers help them a lot. Because of that, they rarely go outside just the two of them. Jaehwan decided not to take a risk by going out with Minhyun openly, he's scared if it would ruin their future career. he's a bit envy with his team members because they can go outside with Minhyun but he himself as a boyfriend has to hold his desire to have a nice dating just like other couples normally do. But somehow, Jaehwan feels a secret love like this is more beautiful because only they know about their feeling. 

 

Suddenly, Minhyun holds Jaehwan's right hand. 

"What are you thinking, baby?" Minhyun asked. Jaehwan pushes himself and circles his hands around Minhyun's waist and rests his head on Minhyun's left shoulder. 

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about, how lucky i am to have you." Jaehwan replied. 

"And how happy i am to have you." Minhyun continued. 

"Jaehwan ah, Hyunbin asked me to get a meal with him on thursday. Can i go?" Minhyun asked for his permission.

"Of course you can go hyung. You don't have to ask me. I believe in you." Jaehwan replied.

"But only then i can go out with an easy heart," Minhyun explained. 

Jaehwan thinking about how Minhyun is very considerate with his feeling. The older always ask him whenever he would go with anyone. On the other hand, Jaehwan rarely asks for his permission when he would go somewhere with others. It's because Minhyun ever said that the younger doesn't need his permission to go outside with someone else but end up Minhyun was the one who feels jealous and it always leads to their fight after that.

 

There is one day that Jaehwan had a meal with his old friend a figure skater. Jaehwan told Minhyun that he would go see him. Minhyun didn't forbid him but the day after that, Minhyun changed. He was more sensitive. He was indifferent. So Jaehwan gave him a silent treatment that made the problem bigger. They reconciled after a month. 

So after a month of avoiding each other and Jaehwan said sorry to Minhyun. Minhyun welcomed Jaehwan with a hug. "Me too, Jaehwan ah. I'm sorry if i have disappointed you" 

 

Jaehwan didn't know how it started. They had never talked about their relationship. There is no confession happened. It was just they knew it that they were in a relationship. So, after they joint the survival program last year, they realize that they are really comfortable near each other and they spent every day almost no story without the other in their chapter of life. Then, after a-month-of-avoiding-each-other, the two also realized that it was unusual for two grown friends fighting because of jealousy. Minhyun realized about his feeling after the fight at the time. He was close with Jaehwan and they often doing skinship. Sometimes he slept in Jaehwan's room. They were always together at the backstage. After a month avoiding each other, he missed Jaehwan. Frankly speaking, he wanted more intimate skinship other than what they usually did. On the other hand, Jaehwan was the one who felt being left alone more because Minhyun was the one who took care of him most. Ever since Minhyun hadn’t taken care of him anymore, he was messy. He needed Minhyun back.

 _Are we really just friends?_   Jaehwan asked himself many times. It was confirmed a few days after they made up. They had an abroad schedule. Minhyun initiated to asked Jaehwan to be his roommate. Jaehwan nodded. Minhyun smiled. Minhyun didn't know how it started at the time. They were alone in their room after finishing the work. Minhyun just finished taking a bath. The two in bathrobes. Jaehwan sat on his bed looking at his phone. Minhyun approached him and sat by his side, trying to take a peek on Jaehwan's phone. "What are you doing?" Minhyun asked.

Jaehwan turned his head to Minhyun to answer which made they look each other in a close. 

"I'm lurking on the internet," Jaehwan answered. 

Minhyun could feel Jaehwan's warm breath with a fruit flavor toothpaste aroma. Not long after that, Minhyun can't resist to hold Jaehwan's cheek and push his head closer to Jaehwan's. He's waiting for the younger to react. Minhyun made their lips in a more closer distance. Jaehwan stayed still. Minhyun pressed Jaehwan's lips with his and made a soft kiss. When the younger follow the movement, the two knew right away that they were in a relationship since then. 

***

They arrived at the restaurant. They took the elevator to the highest level. "I already booked as Chang Kiha" Minhyun said to the receptionist. Minhyun used their manager's name to book the table. They followed the waiter who brought them to the table near the window where they can see the beautiful city light of Seoul. They ordered some light meals after reading the menu. 

 

Just like that. Being there with Minhyun. Waiting for the meals to come. Talking about some simple things. Seeing the beautiful city light outside the window. Realizing that someone he loves is in front of him looking at him with his warm eyes. And being able to do the dating without the concern of fans are ways to make Jaehwan happy. He didn't ask more. How hard it is for them to have a proper dating like this. Jaehwan, especially, doesn't want to take a risk going outside with Minhyun even though there is anyone else with them. Therefore, Minhyun usually asks his roommate if he wants to go somewhere that is crowd enough for people could guess Minhyun and Jaehwan dating. On the other hand, Jaehwan would ask Jisung if he wants to go somewhere. 

"Jisung hyung, please take care of Jaehwanie" something that Minhyun usually asks Jisung. 

"Okay" something that Jisung usually replies to him. 

 

People might see them more often with someone else. But actually, there is something more special between them that only the two know it. Jaehwan looking at the table. There is a candle and a rose inside the small vase on it. The room a bit dark and gives them a romantic vibe. He looks at Minhyun who's his face reflects a bit yellow light from the candle.  "Beautiful," he said himself. Imagining Minhyun prepared all this simple candlelight dinner, not a random famous cafe at the downtown, not a random famous restaurant who the ahjumma busies prepare for the meals, not the famous eatery place near their dorm. "I can't bring you there so i prepare a place like this" the words that Jaehwan imagines it was said deep inside Minhyun's heart. 

"Minhyun Hyung, thanks," Jaehwan said it suddenly. 

"For what?" Minhyun asked. 

"For preparing all of this," Jaehwan replied. 

"It's nothing. Really." Minhyun reassured. 

 

The dating continues full of laughter. Apparently, the younger has many stocks of fun stories to tell and Minhyun can easily laugh if it's Jaehwan who shares the stories. That night would be one of the datings of Minhyun and Jaehwan had. 

 

The other dating they had mostly is the moment after they practice. Minhyun usually brings two bottles of mineral water and approaches Jaehwan to give him one. He sits beside him only to accompany him and only after that, he plays with the others. The other dating would be when it's time to eat. Minhyun usually asks the younger about what he wants to eat and order it for him. Also other countless dating moments every time they are near each other. 

 

***

Minhyun met Hyunbin at the cafe. He didn't eat at all.

"Hyung, why don't you order some foods?" Hyunbin asked. 

"No. I will gain weight if i eat at this hour. It's okay. You can eat your dinner while we're talking." Minhyun suggested. Minhyun is in a diet for his group comeback next month. 

They have met for around 2 hours. Minhyun back to his dorm. He opened Jaehwan's door before goes to his room. Jaehwan is in the middle of making a song. 

"Haven't sleep yet?" Minhyun asked. 

"Yeah hyung, i have some inspiration for my song now," Jaehwan replied.

"Ah really? I'll get changed first then." Minhyun goes to his room to change his clothes and back to Jaehwan's room again. 

Minhyun helps him in evaluating and gave him some useful suggestions from the older point of view. After Jaehwan feels bored making the song, their room changed into a karaoke room which is Jaehwan plays the guitar as the only instrumental there. 

 _This is_ _how we date._

 

Minhyun really likes sentimental songs so Jaehwan plays that kind of songs most. _At least there is something_ i _can do for him._  That is playing Minhyun’s favorite songs. Realizing that all this time, it was jaehwan who always _take_ and _take_. Remembering when he got sick and needed an infusion because he’s too weak. Minhyun has taken care of him every day even though Minhyun was also not well at the time. Minhyun made sure every day, at the time, that the younger didn’t skip his medicines and meals and of course got enough rest. Besides that, the other members seemed already sleep in their room. So he doesn't want to wake them up by playing a noisy song. Jaehwan plays Park Hyo Shin's Wild Flower. Minhyun knows the song but he lets Jaehwan sings it alone because he wants to focus on hearing Jaehwan's voice. He likes the feeling that Jaehwan gave him a goodnight song. As if both of them know that the song would be the last song that he would play before they go to sleep. Minhyun can't resist kissing Jaehwan after the song end and after realizing that he falls in love with the younger's voice over again. 

 

Jaehwan lay his head on his favorite pillow, Minhyun's chest. They are sleeping while hugging each other.

_This is how we date._

 

_Jaehwan ah,_

_Wherever i go and whoever i go with, no matter where you are,_ _whenever it is, trust me, only you_ _the most precious_ \- Minhyun  

 


End file.
